Kuina
Kuina era un' amica d'infanzia di Zoro. Era la figlia di Koshiro ed è il motivo per cui Zoro ha creato le tecniche Santoryu. Aspetto Aveva capelli blu scuro e occhi marrone scuro. L'ufficiale della marina Tashigi ha molte caratteristiche comuni a Kuina (nell'aspetto e nello stile con la spada),tutto questo ha fatto trovare Zoro in disagio vicino a lei. Non si conosce un loro possibile legame (tra Tashigi e Kuina) Personalità La prima volta (in un flashback), era arrogante e fiduciosa nella sua abilità come spadaccina.Tuttavia, lei era sempre vissuto con la consapevolezza che quando sarebbe diventata una donna, sarebbe più difficile (in quanto fisicamente più debole) competere con gli uomini ed era stata informato dal padre deelle sue debolezze future. Il suo genere la avrebbe costretta a rinunciare al sogno di diventare la più grande spadaccina della terra. Alla fine, Zoro le fece capire che è la forza di volontà, non la forza fisica, che fa uno spadaccino. Abilitè e poteri Kuina era la più forte tra i suoi compagni tirocinanti nel dojo di suo padre, essendo in grado di sopraffare anche gli adulti. Ciò porta agli altri studenti ad accusare il padre di darle un trattamento speciale. Era stata conosciuto per utilizzare uno stile unico di spada in combattimento. Ha anche sconfitto il giovane Zoro 2001 volte consecutive senza mai perdere, mostrava sempre la grande abilità che aveva in uso una spada. Da quando è morta però, è impossibile sapere quanto forte sarebbe potuta diventare. Storia Passato Dodici anni rima della storia corrente, è stata vista fuori dal dojo del padre ad allenarsi, mentre colpiva un palo con una spada di bambù. Zoro sfidò regolarmente Kuina a duello 2000 volte e perse sempre, ma non si arrese mai. Zoro e Kuina nel loro ultimo combattimento usarono spade vere, e Kuina usò la spada di famiglia ossia la Wado Ichimonji.Kuina vinse ma raggiunse la conclusione che stava cominciando ad indebolirsi dato che l'abilità di Zoro era quasi diventata pari alla sua. This is because she believed that boys grow up to be stronger than girls, and she noticed just how much Zoro had already caught up to her current skills. So, when she started growing breasts, she became discouraged. Zoro then told her that if he ever beat her, it was because of his skills. The fact that he was a boy and she was a girl did not matter. It was his goal to be as good as her. They promised that one of them would become the greatest swordsman in the world. However, the day after making their vow, Zoro learned she had fallen down the stairs while trying to get a sharpening block and died. Zoro was angry with her, accusing her of running away from their promise. Finally, Zoro asked her father for the honor of taking the Wado Ichimonji with him. With this, Zoro promised to fulfill their shared dream of becoming the greatest swordsman to fruition and developed Santoryu so that he could wield both Kuina's sword and his own. Differenze tra manga e anime In the anime expansion of the flashback, when Zoro was young, he challenged every dojo he came across and claimed their signs (in Japan, the sign signifies the dojo is to be respected). When he came across Kuina and her family's dojo, he finally met his match. In the anime, her progress against adults and other students is shown more. It is also stated by her father that she began to surpass her status as a female because of Zoro's rivalry with her, although no such statement was made in the manga. In the manga, her dead body was seen with the face covered by a cloth, but in the anime a proper funeral was seen being held. Kuina's grave is not seen in the manga until Chapter 617's cover. However, at the end of the flashback in the anime, Zoro is seen praying in front of it before leaving on his journey. It should be noted that the two gravestones are different, since Oda only showed it much later. However, Bell-mère's original grave and the one that appeared after the timeskip are also different, so this may be a similar case of a grave being changed overtime. Trivia *Like Tashigi, her name comes from a flightless bird. The fact she is named after a flightless bird is a reflection of herself. In regards to the bird itself, Oda stated: "though a bird cannot fly, it does not mean it never will". Categoria:Umani Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Personaggi del mare orientale Categoria:Spadaccini Categoria:Deceduti